Gordita Swan
by FFADDICTION
Summary: Muchas personas te dicen que el físico no importa. Déjame decirte una cosa: Están mintiendo. Sean comprensivas, esos seres imperfectos estarán solos por siempre, aún en compañía. Porque el que ama solo tu físico, ama una ilusión y el día que desaparezca, porque va a desaparecer, no les quedará nada.
1. Chapter 1

_Capítulo beteado por Marta Salazar, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

Gordita Swan by FFAD.

"Cuando creas que algo es perfecto, debes estar soñando, porque nada lo es."

 _Bella Swan._

 _Sé que tus entrañas se sienten huecas (que estás vacía),_

 _y es un trago amargo para ti (hard pill to swallow),_

 _pero si me enamoro de ti, nunca me recuperaré,_

 _si me enamoro de ti, nunca seré el mismo._

 _De verdad que quiero querer a alguien,_

 _realmente quiero bailar toda la noche,_

 _sé que estamos solo a medio camino,_

 _pero tú me llevas hasta el final._

 _Maroon 5 - Love somebody._

* * *

Mi nombre es Isabella, pero todos me llaman...

¡Já! Soy demasiado genial para que mi historia comience así. Vamos al grano.

Me encuentro caminando hacia la mesa número 10, con una orden de papas grandes, un refresco de dieta y una hamburguesa con doble queso. Trato de no chocar con el mar de personas que llenan el _sport bar_ de mi jefa, Rosalie; pero inevitablemente he sido rozada por medio mundo, y la hamburguesa que sostengo en un plato con mi mano derecha es más inmaculada que yo. Así que cuando llego a la mesa, no estoy del mejor humor. Pero me esfuerzo y dibujo en mi cara la sonrisa del millón de dólares. Una que mandé de paseo cuando vi a los dueños del pedido de la comida que sostengo.

Son _Barbie_ y _Ken_ , tan perfectos como siempre. Coloco la hamburguesa y papas a Esme, y el refresco a dieta frente al estúpido de Edward.

—Buen provecho. —Estas personas son más desagradables que Snooki de Jersey Shore _,_ pero de igual forma soy educada y hago mi trabajo, ese por el cual me pagan, ni más ni menos.

—Muchas gracias, _gordita_ Swan. —Sabía qué pedir y no tener que dirigirle la palabra al puto de Cullen, hacerlo era como desear que Robert Pattinson se case contigo. ¡Imposible!

—De nada, _Ken_ Cullen, por cierto… ¿Este año Mattel por fin te hará un pene? —Me divierto unos segundos con la cara de sorpresa de Edward y cuando veo que no dice nada más, doy media vuelta y me largo a seguir trabajando lo que queda de mi turno. Mientras recorro el trayecto hacia la cocina puedo sentir los ojos de Ken en mi trasero. Me detengo, volteo y en efecto, él está saboreando mi trasero con la vista. Le doy una mirada de: ¿Es en serio? ¿El trasero de esta gordita? Y él rápidamente quita la mirada. ¡Pero lo vi! Como siempre. Él me desea, pero como no soy su tipo, perfecta, grandes pechos, abdomen plano y cero celulitis.

Y no es que desee serlo. Yo amo mi cuerpo tal y como está. Bueno, no tanto así, siempre quisiera cambiar algunas cosas. Pero amiga... soy mujer, esta nuestra genética. No me puedo quejar, soy bonita, no estoy ciega, me miro todas las mañanas en el espejo y observo a una mujer de ochenta kilos, cabello largo rojizo, ojos café y tez blanca. Unos labios exquisitamente deseables y mi más preciado tesoro, mi trasero. Sí, ese que Cullen desea y por ser un marica superficial nunca va a tener.

He conocido a los Cullen desde que me mudé con mis padres a California. Alice y Jasper Cullen son dueños de una cadena de gimnasios. La señora Alice fue Miss California, y ya podrán imaginar de quién heredó Edward su superficialidad. En verdad no creo que cuidar de tu cuerpo sea malo, vigilar qué comes, hacer yoga, correr… Me parecen realmente cosas productivas para tu organismo. Pero detesto que las personas creen un estereotipo de raza perfecta.

Observen a Edward: guapo, alto, con un cuerpo de modelo moldeado a mano y sé con certeza que me desea desde que me conoció. Estoy segura que primero se congelaría el infierno, antes de que ese hombre lo admitiera. Y no tiene sentido, he salido con varios de sus amigos y ellos no han tenido ningún problema con que yo no sea talla pequeña.

Puedo aceptar que no le dé la gana salir conmigo. ¿Pero es necesario molestarme cada vez que me ve? Siempre sale con esos comentarios estúpidos.

Media hora después, lo observo irse y por supuesto me da una última mirada. ¡Pervertido! No puedo evitar dar ejemplo de la educación que me dio mi madre y lentamente alzo mi mano y le saco el dedo del centro. Sí, lectoras, mi madre me enseñó a no ser una mártir pendeja.

—¡Te atrapé! —Doy un salto cuando la voz de Rosalie me sorprende.

—Buena suerte para la próxima, porque ya terminó mi turno. —Beso su mejilla y camino directo al cuarto de extras donde están el vestidor y nuestros casilleros.

—No entiendo por qué ese chico Cullen viene cada semana al restaurante. Pide lo mismo siempre: una mugrosa Coca-Cola de dieta, y sobre todo parece que viene tan solo para molestarte. —Rosalie me observa molesta mientras me quito la camiseta roja con el logo impreso del negocio.

—Fácil. Soy gorda y eso para él, es como un pecado. ¿Pero sabes qué? Me paso sus ofensas por toda la extensión y redondez de mi trasero. —Ella no puede evitar reír y la acompaño, mi buen humor está de regreso.

—Admiro mucho tu manera de ser. Siempre confiada, siempre con...

—¡Ganas de sexo! —Termino su frase para agilizar la conversación y poder irme a mi cita con Justin. Es un chico que conocí hace dos semanas en mis clases de zumba. Es espectacular, esa es la palabra perfecta que describe a ese rubio loco.

—Ok. Ya entendí, tienes prisa, pero antes de que te vayas, quiero contarte un chismecito que te puede interesar.

—Rose, vamos suéltalo, que Justin ya debe estar afuera esperando. —Me aplico un labial rosa, tomo mi bolso y espero el tan famoso chisme.

—Los Cullen están a un paso de la ruina, parece ser que Jasper está hasta el cuello de deudas y su pequeño imperio de gimnasios se está yendo a la borda. —Me detengo un momento y analizo qué debería sentir, ¿felicidad? ¿Un sentimiento de que se hizo justicia? ¡Bah!, la verdad es que me importa lo mismo como si _La Tigresa del Oriente_ estuviera haciendo un concierto gratis justo al frente de mi casa. NADA.

—Qué mal por ellos y el tonto de Cullen, no les deseo el mal; pero nena, recoges lo que siembras y ellos tienen que recoger una cosecha enorme.

.

.

.

 _ **Cinco meses después.**_

¿Por qué existen tantas personas locas en el mundo? No, esa no es la pregunta adecuada. ¿Por qué llegan todos a mi casa? Solo pido a una persona que no sea una mujerzuela, que no huela marihuana y por último que no trate de ligarme en media entrevista. Me conformo con una persona que esconda sus defectos de higiene de mi vista y pague el alquiler, adicionando ser buena compañía.

Llevo buscando con quién compartir los gastos de mi enorme casa desde que mi abuela decidió irse a un asilo, más parecido a un hotel, y heredé en vida su enorme casa. Sobran dos habitaciones y pensé que teniendo un inquilino ganaría dinero y una compañía agradable, pero ese pensamiento estaba bien hace dos meses, ahora me parece una reverenda mierda. Estoy escuchando el timbre y me dan unas ganas enormes de fingir que no hay nadie en casa, sin embargo no soy tan perra para hacer eso.

Al mirar al hombre frente a mi puerta, me prometo a mí misma ser la más perra de todas, la próxima vez.

—¿Qué haces aquí, _Ken_? —Me hubiera gustado que fuera una coincidencia y que él no supiera que vivo en esta casa, pero al ver que su perfecta cara no muestra asombro, descarto la opción por completo.

—Estás alquilando un cuarto y yo lo quiero. —¿Este cara dura qué se cree?

—Pues... no quiero alquilarte nada. Así que, si te vi ni me acuerdo. —Trato de cerrar la puerta en su cara, pero su pie, su enorme pie sea dicho de paso, detiene la acción.

—Por favor, Bella, en verdad necesito dónde vivir y lo que cobras, es lo que se ajusta a mis recursos económicos en estos momentos. —Estupefacta, es así como me quedo. Trato de obligarme a ser mala, pero nunca he tenido el coraje de ser como la protagonista de la novela Teresa. Además, Cullen está poniendo carita de desamparado.

—Pasa y siéntate. —Suspiro y lo sigo mientras toma asiento.

—Ahora, ¿por qué debo alquilarte el cuarto?

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Es una jodida broma? Me mortificas la vida con esos estúpidos apodos siempre que me ves. —Sí, le estoy gritando, pero lo merece. Al menos tiene la decencia de parecer avergonzado.

—Yo... lo siento, en verdad. A veces no sé qué se apodera de mí, pero juro que si me aceptas… de mí no tendrás queja alguna. Recogeré mi ropa, dejaré la tapa del inodoro abajo, no...

—Para tu discurso, Edward. Primero que todo… ¿Tú no vivías con tus padres, en su mansión? —Una mueca adorna su cara ante la mención del asunto.

—Mis padres lo perdieron todo. Infidelidad, estafa, todo viene en el paquete _Ruina Cullen_. —Hay que darle crédito, el chico fue sincero y medio se humilló. Admitámoslo, chicas, es el candidato más normal.

—Está bien, puedes quedarte, pero quiero un mes por adelantado. —Nos levantamos al mismo tiempo y estrechamos las manos.

—Tenemos un trato, Bella. —Y en el momento que pronuncia mi nombre, sé que no fue la mejor decisión.

.

.

.

Descubrí que vivir con Edward no era sano, quiero decir, sano para mis ovarios. Siempre andaba sin camisa por la casa y esa maldita V ha estado a punto de provocar que lo viole. Sumándole el hecho de que descubrí que tenemos mucho en común, es peor. ¡No quiero que me guste!

Con ese estúpido pensamiento estoy dando vueltas en mi cama, reviso la hora en el celular y son las 2 de la madrugada. No me queda más remedio que levantarme por un vaso de leche caliente con canela. Camino por el pasillo descalza. Se debe al hecho de que al levantarme pateé mi pantufla debajo de la cama. ¡No iba agacharme a recogerla! El frío del piso no es molesto, la verdad. Lo que sí causa una reacción en mí, es el sonido de un llanto. Uno que es ronco y lleno de angustia. Sonará tonto, pero por un momento pensé que era un espíritu, o algo tipo a la serie Supernatural. Pero por más que quisiera que Dean Winchester me salvara, recordé que vivo con otra persona y que dejando mis nervios a un lado, lo más evidente es que el sonido viene de su habitación. Camino sigilosamente y pego mi oreja en su puerta. Y en efecto, el sonido viene de adentro. No me atrevo a tocar y mucho menos preguntar qué le pasa, así que regreso a mi propia habitación, olvidando mi vaso de leche.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente estoy desayunando con Edward. No puedo evitar mirarlo fijamente, tan fijamente que me descubre.

—¿Qué? Hace rato no dejas de mirarme.

—Nada, no te estaba mirando, Cullen, miro a la nada y da la casualidad que tu cara me tapa la nada. —Finjo indiferencia, pero sus pectorales me distraen. Ya saben, como a Abby los de Travis, o a Brooke los de Remy. Ustedes entienden, chicas.

—Ok, cambio de tema. ¿Pueden venir unos amigos? Juro que no haremos desorden o algo indebido.

—Mmmm... Sí, claro. De todas formas llegaré tarde, tengo una cita.

—¡¿Una cita!? —Hace la pregunta de una manera que es insultante.

—¡Sí, yo tengo una cita! para que te enteres, salgo con chicos, y tengo sexo con ellos. —Me levanto furiosa de mi asiento, dejo el tazón en el fregadero, tomo la caja de cereal y se la tiro.

—¡Auch! ¿Qué mierda? —Le di justo en la cabeza, tal vez así se le arregle su estupidez.

Paso la mayor parte de la mañana en mi habitación, Rose me llamó hace una hora para avisarme que Alice pidió permiso de cambiar conmigo de turno. Ella hace el mío hoy, y yo el de ella mañana. Por lo que tuve que decirle a Brandon que me pasara a recoger a la casa. Empecé a arreglarme con especial esmero, vestido negro pegado al cuerpo, escote mortal y un _blazer_ negro. Lo único malo es que el vestido es muy corto. Acepto mis imperfecciones, tengo un poco de celulitis, me toca ponerme unas medias negras. En todo caso, no hay mal que por bien no venga, mi _look_ es el complemento perfecto. Sen-su-al.

En la sala hay un espejo grande, podré verme de cuerpo entero. Mi buen ánimo está al tope hasta que me encuentro con Edward en el sillón, con el control del televisor en la mano. No lo miro más de lo necesario, me paro frente al mencionado espejo, me observo de todos los ángulos y decido que me gusta lo que veo. De pronto siento detrás de mí un cuerpo irradiando calor hacia mi piel. Al levantar la vista veo a Edward por el reflejo del espejo, lo observo cerca, muy cerca.

—Te vez hermosa, pero si cerramos esto, te verías aún más. —Tomó desde atrás los bordes de mi _blazer_ y los unió con dos botones, ocultando parcialmente mi escote. Nuestros ojos se encuentran y por unos segundos todo lo demás desaparece. No me gusta el ambiente que se crea y rápidamente trato de cambiar de atmósfera.

—Bueno, Cullen, Brandon igual las va a ver, así que, ¿para qué taparlas? —Era una broma, no me acuesto con cuanto chico salga, pero parece ser que a Edward no le cayó muy bien.

—Tu cuerpo no es para enseñar. —Me medio gruñó y yo medio enloquecí.

—¡Bastardo! Que no sea 90 – 60 – 90 no quiere decir que no pueda lucir _sexy_. Hombre asqueroso, vacío y superficial. Tienes una semana para irte de mi casa. No voy a soportar que me minimices en mi propio hogar. Doy media vuelta, tomo mi bolso y decido esperar a Brandon en la acera. Suspiro y trato de calmarme, justo cuando veo el auto de mi cita doblando en la esquina, borro con los dedos dos traicioneras lágrimas de mis mejillas.

.

.

.

La cena fue un asco, mi mente estaba en cualquier otra parte que con Brandon. El pobre se dio cuenta y dio por terminada la velada mucho antes de lo previsto. Ahora estoy en la cocina tomando un enorme vaso de agua helada, sin los altos botines y dispuesta a irme a dormir, pero cuando voy por medio pasillo, escucho el llanto de la vez pasada. Sé de dónde viene, así que frente a la puerta de la habitación de Edward giro la perilla y entro.

No sé qué esperaba encontrar, pero definitivamente no era a un Edward desnudo frente a un espejo. Estaba tan perdido en su momento que ni siquiera notó mi presencia. Esto me permitió escuchar lo que murmuraba.

—Me das asco. Das asco.

—Edward. —Lo llamo con voz quebrada. Él sale de su trance y se vuelve para mirarme de una manera perdida. Se ve tan joven, tan indefenso, que solo puedo correr a abrazarlo y llorar junto con él.

—¿Qué pasa, Edward? Háblame.

—Me odio. —Me separo de su pecho, tomo su mano y lo siento en la cama, mientras voy en busca de una manta para cubrirlo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Eres perfecto. —Ríe ante mi afirmación.

—Este cuerpo está bien para el mundo, pero en la mayoría de las ocasiones es una cárcel para mí. Odio lo que soy. Mi interior.

Cuando era niño nunca fui bueno en la escuela, mis padres solían herirme con sus palabras constantemente. Su vida eran los gimnasios, así que pensé que siendo _perfecto_ , como tú lo llamas, ellos me amarían y funcionó. Pero el solo preocuparme por mi aspecto, mató algo dentro de mí. Olvidé mis metas, me rodeé de falsos amigos y te herí.

—¿A mí?

—Sí, Bella. Siempre has sido hermosa. Pero el hombre en que me había convertido se negaba a aceptarlo. No eras perfecta y en mi mundo estéril, eso era imperdonable. Cuando mis padres perdieron todo, tuve el valor de seguir solo. Pero descubrí que solo soy una cáscara vacía. Sin amigos, sin sueños, sin amor. Y no hay peor cosa que despertar un día y descubrir que eres decepcionante. Hoy, antes de irte a tu cita, moría de celos. No trataba de ofenderte, solo no quería que otro hombre te deseara. —No me había dado cuenta que lloraba hasta que él lo mencionó.

—No llores, _gordita_ , aquí el único que puede sufrir soy yo. Por ser un imbécil, yo por dejar que el mundo y sus perjuicios me absorbieran.

Lo escucho hablar y no puedo creerlo. Sus confesiones desbordan los sentimientos contenidos que no dejaba salir. Por no querer ser una más de esas chicas tontas que se enamoran de imposibles. Para mi sorpresa, resultó ser que el amor imposible de alguien era yo. En ese mismo momento tomé la decisión de dejarme ser, de olvidar el pasado y tomar lo que este ser humano perfecto por fuera y dañado por dentro me ofrece. Son tan pocos los momentos en que la vida te ofrece amor inmediato, que no puedes desperdiciarlos.

No desperdicié mi momento, no desperdicié la noche; y más tarde cuando Edward y yo estábamos desnudos solo mirándonos, comprendí que tomé la opción correcta. Porque sus besos, profundos y ardientes calentaban mi cuerpo, sus manos acariciando mis senos, sus labios acompañando la acción; con cada roce, palabra y gesto él producía reacciones imaginadas para mí. Entregar mi cuerpo a este hombre, no fue algo simplemente carnal. La excitación estaba presente, junto al deseo, por supuesto. Pero era más que todo un acto de aceptación. Porque cuando sus manos tocaron mi abdomen no plano, mis caderas con esas _líneas_ que evidencia cuando tu cuerpo cambia de un peso a otro, no me importó. Continuó sin importarme cuando estuve encima de él, siguiendo mi propio ritmo placentero, deleitándome en la cara de mi ahora amante. Y cuando llegamos juntos a la cima del placer, éramos solo dos almas acariciándose con sus cuerpos.

.

.

.

 **28/6/2013.**

Edward Cullen.

Hace cinco meses animé a mi ahora novia, Bella Swan, a crear este blog. Como todas saben, ella es una chica decidida y con una confianza admirable. A muchas les ha ayudado con sus consejos. Pero hoy decidí dar el mío.

Muchas personas te dicen que el físico no importa. Déjame decirte una cosa: Están mintiendo. Sean comprensivas, esos seres imperfectos estarán solos por siempre, aún en compañía. Porque el que ama solo tu físico, ama una ilusión y el día que desaparezca, porque va a desaparecer, no les quedará nada. Si te topas con un imbécil como lo era yo, recuerda y aplica las sabias palabras de una mujer que amaba almas y no cuerpos: "Me paso sus ofensas por toda la extensión y redondez de mi trasero."


	2. Chapter 2

Gordita Swan, capítulo 2 by FFAD.

"Vivir con rencor es como querer respirar bajo el agua, siempre terminarás ahogándote."

Bella Swan.

 _Muévete cariño, muévete cariño, estoy enamorada_

 _Estoy enamorada_

 _Estoy enamorada_

 _En la Costa Oeste tienen sus íconos_

 _Sus estrellas plateadas, sus reinas de Saigón_

 _Y tú tienes la música_

 _Tienes la música en ti, ¿no es cierto?_

 _Lana del Rey - West Coast._

 _Capítulo beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad_

 _Betas FFAD www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

Me da tanta gracia ver como esas idiotas mujeres se le insinúan a mi novio, casi puedo leer sus mentes y saber que piensan que ésta gordita no les va a decir nada y bajará su cabeza intimidada por su siliconas. Se equivocaron, soy como Bruce Willis en _Duro de Matar_ ,podría patear sus traseros rellenos con su propia grasa en cualquier momento, cosa que no voy a hacer, porque es evidente que Edward tiene cara de hastío, la verdad es que creo que las chicas que lo acosan creen que es retrasado, porque hace rato está haciendo movimientos extraños con sus manos. Bueno, raro para los demás, porque sé lo que significan, desde que salimos de casa está enojado por lo corto que es mi vestido. Lo siento, mi querido Ken, me gusta ir a la iglesia, pero no soy monja.

Casi vamos a cumplir dos años como novios y prácticamente de vivir juntos, parece mentira que ese hombre que era grosero conmigo ahora sea un cavernícola celoso. No ayuda de que me ex novio que antes vivía en Brasil regresara para acosarme, pero tener un poco de confianza en mí no va a matarlo.

―¿Disfrutas viéndome sufrir? ―¡Dios, mi corazón! Casi me da algo.

―¡Edward, casi me matas del susto! ―su semblante se torna divertido, pero conociéndolo como lo conozco sé que está molesto por algo.

―Bella, es muy mezquino que me dejaras con esa bolas de locas. ¿Tienes idea de las cosas pervertidas que me estaban ofreciendo?, deberías cuidarme más.

―Cuídate tú, eres un hombre hecho y derecho amor, puedes alejar a esas mujeres diciéndoles que eres gay. Yo estoy trabajando, Rose está de vacaciones y sabes que me dejó de encargada en el bar. Además, ¿desde cuándo no puedes espantar a locas excitadas por tu cuerpo? ¡Confiésalo! Estás enojado porque me puse esta falda un poco más corta de lo normal.

―Ya que lo mencionas, he notado que se te sube cuando caminas, mira a esa manada de pubertos de preparatoria mirándote el trasero. Mi trasero ―casi me río, casi... Pero no podía ser sumisa en ciertas cosas.

―Amor, lee mis labios. Hace cinco meses no podía ponerme esta falda, literalmente no me pasaba por las piernas. Hemos estado yendo al gimnasio y he bajado de peso, lo sabes, déjame disfrutar un poco, porque lo más seguro es que el mes que viene me aburra de ir y engorde de nuevo lo que había bajado. Además mi cuerpecito es todo tuyo, tengo un mordisco en mi nalga para probarlo ―beso delicadamente sus labios mientras siento la tensión liberarlo.

―Lo sé y lo siento, estoy trabajando en todo estos nuevo sentimientos, nunca había amado tanto, es confuso y bueno a la vez.

―Y excitante, no olvides que también es excitante ―él ríe fuertemente y eso provoca varias miradas hacia nosotros.

―Hasta verte dormir es excitante para mí, gordita ―amo cuando me dice de esa manera, de un modo tan tierno e impregnado de amor. Viéndolo desde afuera es cursi, pero yo estoy adentro, así que no me juzguen.

―Mucha conversación, tengo que cerrar caja antes de irme y pasar mi turno a Emmett, ¿por qué no vas a la oficina y recoges mis cositas que están todas esparcidas por el escritorio? ―muerdo su barbilla por el puro placer de poder hacerlo y me voy a ver por qué una familia que acaba de entrar no ha sido atendida.

Media hora después por fin entro al oficina de mi jefa, sólo para encontrar a un muy concentrado Edward leyendo un libro de... ¡Maldición! es mi novela de Sylvia Day, _Desnuda ante ti_.

―Así que mi novia es una gordita pervertida ―no puedo evitar ponerme roja, lo dice una forma tan seria que parece un delito.

―Dame ese libro ―camino a su encuentro para tomar el libro, pero él es mucho más rápido y se aleja mientras lee un fragmento.

― _No tengo condones acá ―murmura antes de cerrar sus labios sobre un...*_

―¡Basta! deja de leer partes de mi libro ―corro hacia él y tomo de un manotazo el libro, pero el muy idiota logro atraparme en sus brazos.

―¿Así que lees porno para mujeres? ―me volteo entre sus brazos y lo golpeo con el libro.

―No es porno, es literatura erótica.

―Lo llamas diferente, pero viene siendo lo mismo.

―¡Lo que sea! Ya vámonos a casa o te dejaré tirado ―la mejor estrategia era hacerse la digna. Hay dos cosas que jamás compartiré, mis libros y el chocolate.

Salgo rápido del lugar, esperando que el tonto de mi novio me siga y lo hace, no sin antes reír como loco. Escucho esa risa y sus bromas todo el camino a casa, para cuando estamos en nuestra dulce morada mi enojo emerge como lava quemando todo a su paso.

―¡Me tienes harta! Deja de joder con lo mismo, el único que se beneficia con mi lectura eres tú. ¿O es que quieres que te diga que todo lo que sé lo aprendí con otros hombres? ―dije tirado las verduras que cortaba sobre la tabla de madera y caminé con paso firme a mi habitación.

―Bella, sólo estaba molestándote.

―Lo lograste, lárgate y déjame sola.

―Cariño, ¿por qué te enfadas? Nunca antes te he visto de esta forma, tan alterada ―él tiene razón, mis viejos complejos salen a cualquier hora. ¡Malditos!

―Tienes razón, soy una tonta. Ya sabes, hubo un tiempo en que no estaba conforme conmigo misma, los niños pueden ser muy crueles, no llevo bien las bromas.

―Lo siento, soy un idiota y, en mi defensa, sólo puedo decir que soy un hombre ―no puedo evitar reír por su mala broma. Lo que hace el amor.

―Edward, no es tu culpa ―me acerco a él y lo beso, siempre me debato entre las dos sensaciones que provoca en mí, he llegado a deducir que puede ser deseo y ternura.

―¿Eso quiere decir que no me dejarás sin sexo? ―imito lo que hizo en la oficina de Rosalie y salgo de la habitación riéndome.

. . . . . . .

Estoy tranquila y concentrada leyendo _Cincuenta Sombras de Grey_ cuando un emocionado Edward entra como loco a la casa, rápidamente guardo el libro debajo de un enorme almohadón.

―¡Nos vamos a la playa! ―en todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos jamás había estado tan emocionado.

―¿En serio? ¿A quién asaltaste?

―Que graciosa, estaba a punto de terminar mi turno en el bar cuando me dirigí a atender la mesa cinco y me encontré con Jacob ―creo que nota que está de pie desde que entró, pues se sienta junto a mí y me coloca en su regazo. Me siento mal cuando hace esto, no es que no me guste, pero no soy tonta, sé que peso y siento que le causaré dolor.

―No eres un elefante que va a quebrar mis piernas Bella, lo que estás pensando circula en el aire. Como te iba diciendo, me encontré con mi viejo amigo Jacob...

―Espera, ¿el que miraba el trasero siempre y me invitó a salir dos veces? ―debí cerrar la boca, Edward ya no está tan feliz como hace unos segundos.

―¡Hijo de puta! ¿Cómo se atreve? Ya no iremos a ningún lugar, olvídalo ―trata de quitarme de su regazo, pero me adhiero a su cuello como una serpiente.

―Bien, contemos hasta diez. Vamos, hazlo conmigo. Uno, dos, tres...

―No está funcionando.

―Por lo menos sabemos que aprendiste a contar ―usualmente mis bromas son bien recibidas, pero hoy no está de humor bromista.

―Te lo resumo, Jacob me cae muy bien, siempre fue un buen amigo y nos invitó a su cumpleaños en la casa de playa que tiene en Miami. Pensé que sería genial tener unas pequeñas vacaciones, ya sabes, sol, arena, hacer en amor en una cama de hotel con aire acondicionado...

―¿Esa es tu fantasía? Hacer el amor con aire acondicionado.

―Bella, hablo en serio, no pienso ir a ningún lado con ese cerdo.

―Es muy infantil de tu parte, de cualquier forma, en aquél entonces no eras más que un Ken engreído, no éramos pareja. ¿En verdad crees que Jacob va a intentar algo conmigo sabiendo que soy tu novia? ―está pensándolo y sé que llegará a la conclusión más lógica.

―Tienes razón, me enloquece que alguien quiera competir conmigo por tu amor. Siempre saldré perdiendo, era mezquino y grosero contigo y el miedo de que lo recuerdes y me odies me persigue siempre ―observo al hombre frente a mí y no lo reconozco. ¿En dónde demonios tenía guardado ese miedo?

―Edward, sé que nunca hemos hablando sobre perdones o si hay algún resentimiento, pero amor, es porque no los hay ―su agarre en mi cintura se vuelve más fuerte, clara señal de que la tensión y preocupación no lo han abandonado.

―¿Que es peor, saber que eres decepcionante para ti mismo o para los demás? Muchas personas dirían que para ellos mismos, pero Bella, me mata saber que antes lo era para ti. Si quieres saber la verdad, me atormenta el tiempo que perdí hiriéndote, es como una pena natural, mi castigo es vivir con los recuerdos de las ofensas que en su momento te dije, cuando te veo dormir después de hacer el amor se intensifica el remordimiento. Y pienso, ¿cómo eres capaz de tocarla? No eres digno de ese privilegio.

―Edward, por favor...

―No Bella, déjame terminar. Si algún día quieres irte de mi lado, hazlo, porque tú mereces algo mil veces mejor que yo.

―¡Basta! Estás divagando y diciendo tonterías. Nadie es perfecto, creí que los dos lo teníamos cien por ciento claro. Nos amamos, lo que éramos antes y lo que somos hoy son parte importante de nuestras vidas, todos nuestro errores formarán a los Edward y Bella del futuro. No te tengo ningún rencor, no es que sea una santa, pero no me he aferrado nunca a las palabras que no me aportan nada, hace mucho tiempo aprendí a amarme y complacerme sólo a mí, a ser egoísta con lo que quiero y no cargar rencores, porque prácticamente es como tratar de respirar bajo el agua. Te amo y si quieres alguna penitencia, puedes empezar por quitarte la ropa ―le sonrío mientras beso sus labios con apuro.

―Bella, es en serio... ―corto su parloteo quitándome la blusa, dejando expuestos mis senos.

―Mi excitación también es en serio Edward, sólo necesito que me ames con respeto, que te ames tú para que puedas ser feliz conmigo ―no me responde con palabras, simplemente siento su rendición en la manera en que besa mis senos, con una devoción tan potente que provoca ternura en mí. Beso su cuello hasta que me aburro y le quito la camisa, restregando nuestros pechos y ahora que él tiene sus manos en mi trasero. Nos desnudamos en cuestión de minutos, sólo para retomar la posición inicial, me aferro a sus hombros y siento que me muero lentamente cuando entra en mi cálido interior, nos miramos unos segundos, absorbiendo el placer que nos une y asimilando lo especial que es que podamos conectar nuestros cuerpos de tal forma de parecer uno solo. Cuando siento sus manos en mis muslos ni siquiera doy muestra de que me moleste que toque las imperfecciones de mi piel, él me hace sentir amada, hace que ame mi cuerpo. Al ser levantada y bajada por sus manos los gemidos que salen de mi boca son inevitables. Los escucho gruñir y morder mi cuello, sé lo que quiere decir, lo quiere más rápido, más fuerte… Lo complazco, encontrando sus estocadas con mis empujes y mientras el placer nos reclama no puedo evitar cantar en su oído.

 _Muévete cariño, muévete cariño, estoy enamorada._

 _Estoy enamorada._

 _Estoy enamorada._

Lo escucho reír mientras, en mi vientre, se desata la muy conocida tormenta de delirio que siempre arrasa con él al mismo tiempo.

Descansado mi cuerpo sobre el suyo dejo que Morfeo me reclame.

―En ocasiones creo que eres como la chica de la película de _La Huésped_ y que Lana del Rey habita en tu cuerpo ―fue lo último que escuché antes de sucumbir al sueño.

. . . . . . .

―¿En serio crees que eso me importa? Me dejaron a mi suerte, sus asquerosas vidas no van a manchar lo que tengo con ella.

Me despierto sobresaltada a escuchar a Edward gritar como loco, estoy desorientada un momento hasta que reconozco la suave textura debajo de mí, evidentemente Edward nos movió de lugar y dormimos en la gran alfombra peluda de la sala, al sentarme me doy cuenta de que también nos cubrió con unas mantas que siempre descansan en el sillón.

―¿Y sólo porque esa estúpida es hija de sus amigos tengo que follármela? ¡No soy puto! ―muy bien, eso suena bastante mal, recorro la sala con la mirada y encuentro mi objetivo, la camisa de Edward en el respaldo del sillón. Me cubro con ella y, al salir de la habitación, veo claramente donde está mi novio. Mi muy enojado novio, si me permiten recalcar.

―No me hagas reír, si no fuera por esa pelota, como tú ignorantemente la llamas, estaría muriéndome de hambre, estaría podrido espiritualmente. No me llames más y, si por error del destino nos encontramos por la calle, por favor evítame tener que pecar y romperte la cara por insultar a mi mujer ―corta la llamada y observo sus movimientos, respira rápidamente, sus manos están apoyadas en el desayunador y sus cabeza está baja, mirando el suelo.

―Deduzco que la pelota soy yo y que tus padres quieren venderte por internet ―alza la cabeza y su dolor se convierte en mío.

―No quería que escucharas nada de eso.

―Mi amorcito, casi puedo jurar que te escucharon en la casa blanca ―acorto la distancia que nos separa y lo abrazo, colocando mi mejilla en su espalda―, no te agobies, mejor preparo el desayuno y me cuentas con más calma ¿de acuerdo? ―beso su espalda y, sin esperar respuesta, comienzo con lo que prometí, momentos más tarde un Edward aún enojado está sentado en uno de los bancos del desayunador, tomando café―. Entonces... ―lo animo a contármelo mientras me siento frente a él.

―Quieren relacionarme por la fuerza con una tonta hija de sus amigos adinerados, uno pensaría que esas porquerías sólo se ven en la telenovelas, pero en la vida real existen padres sin moral.

―¡Lo que hace la pobreza! No entiendo por qué gastas energía gritándole a tu padre, podrías haber colgado y listo, pero no, te quedas absorbiendo energía negativa ―para este momento me siento un poco molesta.

―¡Él te insulto! ¿Querías que me quedara callado?

―Lo que no quiero es que insultes a tus padres, ni por mí ni por nadie.

―Debe ser una maldita broma, ellos fueron mezquinos conmigo y crueles en la forma en que se refieren a ti, no se merecen mi respeto.

―¿Cuando has visto a un mal hijo que termine bien su vida?... Mierda, me parezco a mis padres cuando predican, el costo de ser hija de pastores ―el muy tonto de mi novio se ríe de mi monólogo.

―¿Quien podría haber adivinado que me acostaría con la hija de un pastor?

―Cierra la boca, quiero verte reír cuando mis padres vengan a visitarme. Pero no estábamos hablando de mis padres, sino de los tuyos y tu falta de sensatez.

―No quiero seguir tocando el tema.

―Pastorcita Bella te va a dar algo para que reflexiones. Pero te lo advierto, si mis padres llegan a enterarse de esto terminaré contigo. Creo en Dios y lo amo, pero ni por un millón de dólares voy a ir por la vida diciéndoles hermanito y hermanita a las personas que no conozco.

―¿Por qué se dicen así? ―a estas alturas el tonto no para de reír.

―Ya sabes, porque todos somos hijos de Dios y bla bla bla, pero basta, voy a darte mi mensaje.

―Adelante, te escucho ―dice y cruza los brazos mientras apoya su espalda en el refrigerador.

―Dios nos dio libre albedrío para hacer lo que nos diera la gana ¿Entonces por qué insistimos en permitir que otras personas afecten nuestro ánimo?, es como saber que por un camino hay un agujero enorme y aun así caminas hacia él, ¿porque corres hacia lo que te hace mal? Tus padres te afectan de forma negativa, pero apenas te provocan tú los confrontas, sabiendo que están lastimándose. Te amo y quiero que arregles las cosas con tus padres, pero nunca sacrifiques tu paz mental por nadie ―joder, me salió largo el discurso.

Edward no dice nada, sólo me observa con una enorme sonrisa, camina hacia mí y me envuelve en sus brazos.

―Mi gordita sabia ―susurra, me besa de forma nada cristiana y amo cada segundo.

* * *

 _Nota:_

 _No tengo condones acá ―murmura antes de cerrar sus labios sobre un...* :_ Es una parte del libro que Edward encontró y lee en voz alta.


End file.
